


Lily's Lily

by LittleRose13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Wedding, dad!harry, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13
Summary: “Dress robes? No! Dad, please! I hate wearing dress robes.” James scowled and threw himself down on the sofa, his arms folded across his body.“I’m wearing my dress robes James.” James looked unimpressed with this information. “And so will Uncle Percy and Uncle Ron and Teddy and everybody else.” James scowled even harder. Harry had hoped James might be swayed by the idea that Teddy was wearing them too, as young James idolised the older boy, however this did not seem to stretch to wearing dress robes.Uncle Percy is getting married, James is not happy about his outfit, Ginny won't leave Al's hair alone and Harry is doing everything he can to stop Lily getting dizzy.





	Lily's Lily

20th October 2012  
The Potter living room was fairly quiet for a Saturday morning as it contained only two occupants: Harry and his eight-year-old son James. The young boy was rushing around the room at quite a speed, oblivious to his father’s presence, a figure in his hand attached to a small broom. With James’ encouragement, the small toy sped along a few feet in the air and continued to fly around the room when he let go.

“Here comes a bludger!” James squealed, pelting the figure with a gobstone. The gobstone missed and ricocheted off the coffee table into Harry’s waiting hand. James followed its path and stopped squealing abruptly when he saw who had caught the gobstone. He gave Harry a sheepish look as the flying figure nosedived into the sofa.

“Aren’t you supposed to be upstairs getting dressed for the wedding?” Harry questioned sternly.

“Mum said five more minutes,” James complained with a whiney edge to his voice.

“That was twenty minutes ago," Harry responded, checking his watch with a sigh. They were inevitably going to be late; Ginny was still getting Lily dressed. “James, you’re the oldest. We should be able to trust you to get dressed by yourself, or do you need me or Mummy to help you like your little sister?”

“No! I can do it myself!” James retorted, highly offended at Harry’s suggestion.

“Your dress robes are on your bed,” Harry said, while he picked up the Quidditch figure and pushed its limbs back into position around its broomstick.

“Dress robes? No! Dad, please! I hate wearing dress robes.” James scowled and threw himself down on the sofa, his arms folded across his body.

“I’m wearing my dress robes James.” James looked unimpressed with this information. “And so will Uncle Percy and Uncle Ron and Teddy and everybody else.” James scowled even harder. Harry had hoped James might be swayed by the idea that Teddy was wearing them too as young James idolised the older boy however this did not seem to stretch to wearing dress robes.

James’ mutinous mutterings were quickly interrupted by the loud banging of the door opening courtesy of an excitable Lily. 

“I’m ready!” the four-year-old cried, rushing into the room and climbing onto the sofa so everyone could see her. She was dressed in a white dress with a puffy skirt and a red sash was tied around her waist. There was a matching lily tucked into the back of her hair which she had been completely thrilled about.

“Lily, get down from there," said Harry, taking Lily’s hand and guiding her down to the floor. She stood and twirled on the spot, watching with glee as her bridesmaid’s dress swirled out around her like a parachute. Harry smiled at his daughter.

“I don’t want to wear them! They look stupid.” James grumbled and unfolded his arms with a defiant scowl, his fists clenched by his sides in annoyance. He had developed quite a disagreeable streak over the recent months and Harry and Ginny were keen to discourage it.

“James,” Harry said in a stern voice. “You are wearing them, no moaning.” 

“They don’t look stupid, James. You look very handsome," Ginny said, entering the room accompanied by Albus who was looking just as sulky as James did and marched straight to retrieve the Quidditch toy from Harry’s hand, busying himself with it immediately. Lily continued to spin on the spot.

“Why can’t I just wear this?” James gestured to the tshirt and jeans he was currently wearing, which he had been playing in the garden in all day. The tshirt was home to a large streak of mud and the jeans had a hole in one knee.  
“If James gets to wear normal clothes then I do too!” Albus announced. Lily stopped spinning and stumbled as she realised how dizzy she was. Harry grabbed her hand again to steady her as she gazed in wonder between her two brothers wondering what all the fuss was about, playing with her lily; it fell out of her hair onto the floor.

“James doesn’t get to wear normal clothes. You’re both wearing dress robes and that’s that," Ginny said with a note of finality as Lily picked up her flower and held it out to Harry expectantly. 

James started to whine again. Harry interrupted him as he attempted to reattach Lily’s flower to the back of her long, red hair; it was harder than it looked. “Everybody will be wearing them James; it’s a wedding. Now please just go upstairs and put them on so we can go," he sighed.

“I hate Uncle Percy for getting married,” James muttered, resignedly trooping up the stairs. 

“I like what I’m wearing," Lily said happily as Harry finally managed to fasten the lily into her hair. “I’m really happy that Uncle Percy is having a wedding and I get to be a bridesmaid and wear my new dress. Do I look pretty Daddy?” she said very quickly.

“You look lovely, Lily," Harry responded, checking his watch again. She smiled happily and wandered out of the room dreamily. 

“I’d better check James is actually putting the dress robes on," Harry told Ginny and he left the room to find James.

“Al, come here. Your hair’s all messy at the back," Ginny said as she approached her son. Albus looked up from the Quidditch toy and gave her a disgruntled look as his mother attempted to flatten his hair, somehow summoning a comb from nowhere.

“Mum! Leave me alone.” He squirmed away from her with an offended expression.

“Just stay still for a second please Al,” she pleaded with him. “We should at least try for Uncle Percy’s wedding.”

Albus resigned to allowing his mother to flatten his hair, despite the fact that he had inherited Harry’s hair’s habit of permanently sticking up at the back. Knowing Uncle Percy and how neat and tidy he always looked, Ginny felt more of a need to tackle it than usual.

“Won’t make any difference,” Albus muttered with his arms folded, knowing full well that his hair would never lie flat.

“It just doesn’t stay down _ever_ ,” Ginny said in frustration, giving up with the comb and using her hand to try and push the wayward strands into submission.

As Albus grumbled and Ginny continued, the door slammed open again. “James took my lily!” cried Lily tearfully, running into the room and giving her mother a desperate look. Ginny looked up from Albus’ hair into Lily’s anguished face.

“James!” she called out, still persisting with Albus’ hair.

“Ok, ok you can have it back. I was just borrowing it.” James sighed as he entered the room, offering the lily out to her.

Lily snatched it from his hand immediately and ran to her mother asking her to fix it.

“James, that wasn’t a nice thing to do,” Ginny said firmly, leaving Albus for a second to reattach the lily. Albus saw his opportunity and sprinted away. “Al, come back.”

“Sorry Lily.” James sighed as he tugged at the collar of his dress robes uncomfortably and sat on the end of the sofa with a miserable expression on his face.

Ginny was still pursuing with her attempt to flatten Al’s hair when Harry re-entered the living room, saw what she was doing and smiled. 

“What’s so funny?” Ginny questioned him and Al’s face remained in its grumpy expression, his hair still sticking up at all angles at the back.

“Well it’s just, that’s what my hair always looked like in school. You didn’t seem to have much of a problem with it then.” He gave her a suggestive smirk.

Ginny smiled at him and was silent for a moment. She glanced back down at Al’s still unruly hair then back up, looking round the room at all her children.

“Ok, is everyone ready to go?” The three children happily ran from the room, excited to see all their cousins at Percy’s wedding. (Although James still looked slightly sulky about his outfit.) 

“If I remember rightly Gin, I remember you saying you liked my hair in sixth year.” He snaked his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear. Ginny laughed lightly and turned to face him as he caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

“Ergh! Mummy and Daddy are kissing!” a small, excited voice exclaimed from the open doorway. Albus was staring at his parents as his siblings joined him in the doorway. Lily clutched at the hem of her bridesmaid’s dress nervously and James gave them a stern look. 

“Hurry up you two or we’re going to be late,” he said as he surveyed them, his expression still set in a stern glare. It looked hilarious on his little face and Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of amusement.

“Ok James we’re just coming now," Ginny said efficiently, making her way out of the living room to put the children’s coats on. 

Lily ran forwards to hold her father’s hand and she began to pull him out of the front door as quickly as possible. “Time to go Daddy! I can’t be late for being a bridesmaid can I?” she reprimanded him as they followed Al, James and Ginny. Harry fastened Lily’s coat around her bridesmaid’s dress and picked the young girl up, sitting her on his hip.

“Me too! Me too!” Albus ran to his father, his own coat on, and clamoured to be picked up with his sister. Harry obliged, bending down to secure Albus on his other hip. The two little Potters were thrilled.

“I’m getting too old for this.” Harry sighed to Ginny, who watched with an amused look, knowing Harry was just as thrilled as his two youngest children. He had been genuinely hurt the first time James had insisted he was too big to be carried.

“Can we go now?” James said in a bored voice, although he was watching his younger brother and sister with a slightly wistful expression.

“Lead the way Jamesy.” Ginny put her arm around her eldest and gave him a squeeze as she steered him from the house. James gave her a grateful grin and obliged, his sulky expression gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in 2011 and have edited and improved it to post here.  
> Let me know if you would like to see any more of these old works edited and posted here! I have quite a few that I wrote years ago.
> 
> follow my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/littlerose13writes) for updates: littlerose13writes


End file.
